1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a splice holder device for telecommunication terminals and closures.
2. Related Art
Telecommunication cables are used for distributing data across vast networks. The majority of telecommunication cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cables is growing rapidly as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. As telecommunication cables are routed across networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable and splice or tap into the cable so that data may be distributed to “branches” of the network. The branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. The distributed lines are often referred to as drop lines. At each point where the cable is opened, it is necessary to provide some type of enclosure to protect the cable and allow easy and repeated access to the cable, such that technicians may easily access the cable to provide necessary services.
Enclosures for both electrical and optical telecommunication cables are generally known. For example, there are enclosures that receive one or more cables and contain some form of cable connection. Such enclosures often also contain storage means for storing unused conductive wires or optical fibers waiting for subsequent use. In some enclosures, splices in the cable and connection devices intended for subsequent connection to drop wires are maintained in separate areas of the enclosure, so as to reduce the possibility of damaging or disrupting cable splices during re-entry into the enclosure when connecting drop lines or the like.
Conventional enclosures are typically intended for use with electrically conductive telecommunications cables, and are not generally suitable for use with fiber optic cables, which have different constructions and performance concerns than electrically conductive cables. For example, optical fibers and their connections are more sensitive to their physical handling and the presence of debris such as dust, moisture, and the like. In addition, splicing optical fibers requires expertise and structures not required for electrical connections. Example optical fiber splicing structures are described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,775 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,477.